There are many different known types of base supports used to support posts or other uprights used for example to support portable traffic barricades, signs, fencing and other devices in a generally upright position. However, there is a continuing need for such a base support that includes both strength and flexibility in a cost effective design. Also there is a continuing need for such a base support that is relatively easy to set up and take down, and allows the post or other upright to break away from the base support if the traffic barricade, sign, fencing or other device supported thereby is impacted for example by a vehicle, thereby minimizing possible damage to the vehicle.